After the Dust Settles
by Wrenn8811
Summary: What happened after the alley? Spike and Fred Fluffiness will ensue. Give me your ideas and I will try to incorporate them. As requested redone so Gunn makes an appearance
1. Blood and Bandages

A/N: I expanded the storyline to include more of the rest of the gang as requested.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing them for a short time to come out and play. Don't sue me I don't have any money anyway.

Now on with the story...

Spike rolled over onto his back with a groan, he could hear a voice calling his name. It sounded like it was coming from a deep well.

'Huh, why in the bloody hell would they be callin me William?' he wondered as he fought his way to consciousness. His eyelids felt like the dragon was sitting on them. Finally he managed to drag his eyes open far enough to see a blurry figure crawling on all fours towards him.

"William, Spike, please be alright, speak to me." Spike recognized Illyria, but there was something wrong, Illyria did not sound right.

"Bluebird" Spike slurred through bruised and battered lips, "Wha s goin on? A gel? Gunn? Who?"

Reaching Spike Illyria collapsed beside him "Angel is unconscious and Gunn is badly wounded."

Spike focused onto the face lying so close to his own, "Fred?" he whispered, not daring to believe what he was seeing.

Fred's eyes were staring at him out of Illyria's face; "is that really you?"

At the others nod Spike rolled over and gathered the woman into his arms, he buried his face into her hair, he whispered, "Thought I lost you pet". Spike allowed himself a few moments to hold the one person who accepted as he was.

"Alright, we have to get moving" with a groan Spike rose to his feet pulling Fred/Illyria with him. They stumbled over to where Gunn and Angel lay, Fred picked up Gunn as if he weighed no more than a child, Spike threw Angel over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

They carried their comrades in arms back to the Hyperion without words. Spike unceremoniously dumped Angel onto a pile of cushions lying on the floor, before grabbing a bag of blood from the fridge, without bothering to heat it he drained the bag. Grabbing two more Spike walked stiffly back into the lobby where Angel was lying on the floor. Tearing open a corner of one of the bags, he let the blood trickle into Angels mouth, he drained the second bag while he watched Angel swallow the blood.

After both bags were drained of blood, Spike moved over to where Fred was tending to Gunn's wounds.

"How's he doin Pet?" Spike watched as she wrapped bandages over a deep wound in Gunn's abdomen.

Without looking up from what she was doing Fred answered, "We need to get him medical help and soon, otherwise he won't make it."

Spike ran his hand up and down Fred's back, needing the physical contact as he thought. He turned Fred to face him, running his eyes up and down her body Spike catalogued all the wounds and bruises he could see. She was a paler blue than before and her eyes were Fred's expressive coffee color, other than that, Spike couldn't really see any other changes. "You alright Fred? You don't need a hospital do you?"

Fred shook her head, physically she was fine, mentally and emotionally was another story entirely. Fred knew everything that had happened since Illyria had taken over her body, she remembered as if she had watched a movie.

"You have to take Gunn to the hospital, I'll watch over Angel. I think a few more bags and he will recover." Fred cupped her hand to Spike's cheek, rubbing her thumb on an edge of a bruise, "You look like you could use a few more yourself."

With his trademark cocky grin, Spike replied "You know me Pet, takes a lickin and keeps on fightin." With that Spike picked up Gunn and went out to Angels convertible.


	2. Giles Reveals his Secret

Angel came awake, he chronicled his body as the aches and pains made him more aware. Hold on, why in the world was he laying on something soft? Last thing he remembered was a bright flash of light just as the dragon was about to eat him.

With a groan he opened his eyes, he focused on soft brown eyes in a blue face.

"Illyria? Fred? What are you doing here?"

"Shh, lie still Angel, you took a pretty bad bump on the head." Fred pressed her hand against Angels chest to keep him lying down.

"Gunn? Spike? Are they….."

"Wil.. Spike took Gunn to the hospital, Gunn has a serious wound to his stomach, but I think he'll be fine." Fred reassured Angel, she hoped he didn't catch the fact that she almost called Spike William. That was something special between them that started when Spike was incorporeal and he would spend hours in her lab keeping her company.

With a groan Angel sat up and leaned against the sofa, he looked around and recognized the lobby of the Hyperion.

"Angel I thought the hotel was trashed, how come it looks like new?"

"What's the use of being a CEO of one of the most corrupt evil law firms in the world if I couldn't siphon off money to fix our home?" Angel replied.

"Fix you mean,"

"Yup, the whole place has been redone, I had them fix up everything, and even the spaces we didn't use." Angel told Fred with a smile, Fred opened her mouth to ask another question but the opening of the lobby doors cut her off.

"Hello, is any one home?" a young male voice called out.

"Oh just go on in, if there are any baddies we can take em" a young female voice stated loudly.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing at my Dad's hotel" another male voice called out.

"Conner, we're in here" Angel yelled out recognizing his son's voice.

Conner came rushing through the doors with Andrew and Dawn fast on his heels, "Dad", "Angel" "Where's Spike" all tumbled together.

Conner knelt down beside his father and looked closely to see how he was, "Just a bump on the head Conner I'll be fine" Angel reassured his son as he pulled him in for a hug.

Willow, Kendall, Faith and Giles stood on the steps at the top of the lobby taking in the tableau, the girls all wondered whom the blue woman was. At the sight of her Giles went white, all color drained from his face and he stepped back into the shadows.

Over the top of Conner's head Angel answered Andrew and Dawn, "Spike is at the hospital with Gunn, Andrew. He is fine just banged up a little. Hey Dawnie, what are you doing here?"

"Willow called us and said that there was something big going down in LA and that we had to get here as soon as possible, so we jumped a plane and here we are." Dawn said in all one breath, a frown creased her forehead, "But from the looks of you I think we are to late."

Fred watched all the people crowd around Angel, she had never been comfortable in crowds before Illyria took her over, and now she felt even more self conscious. With the ease born of long practice she found a seat in an alcove.

The door thumped open and Xander stuck his head in, "Are we staying then?" he called out. Willow raised a hand and waved him over, they were listening to Dawn explain all that had happened to the Scooby gang since they had closed the hellmouth in Sunnydale.

"So I finished high school in Rome, Buffy is in charge of the Italy Branch of Slayers, Andrew is a European Rep for the Watchers Council. Xander is located in Cleveland with Faith, Watcher and Slayer reps, oh sorry, Angel this is Kendall Willow's partner. They live in Central America and take care of the Slayer/Watcher business down there." Dawn wrapped up her tale with a nod.

Angel went to say something, but Conner forestalled him, "I think you need to get to bed, C'mon." He pulled his father to his feet, "You guys will be here for a couple of days yet?" at Willows nod, "Ok then, you can all get together tomorrow an finish catching up."

"Huh" Xander looked around at the group, "is it just me or did anyone else find it really odd that, the kid kept calling Angel Dad?"

"I know Angel will explain things tomorrow, we should probably be getting back to our hotel." Willow said as she gazed thoughtfully at where Fred was hiding.

Giles stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I am afraid I have done a great disservice to our friends here in LA." His voice was thick with emotion as he addressed the young people; he walked down to stand in front of them, he made sure to face the alcove where Fred was hiding. He took a deep breath in preparation to tell them something only Andrew had to date been privy to.

"I received a call from Angel a while back, Angel was requesting my help to save a young woman of his acquaintance." Giles reached up and removed his glasses; he withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean them. "It seems this young woman's body was being taken over slowly and painfully by an ancient one." Giles looked off into the distance, "I really have no excuse, other than believing that Angel as CEO of Wolfram and Heart had truly turned evil, I refused to help Angel to find a cure for his friend."

The room was completely silent; the friends all looked at each other hoping to see the answer listed in each other's faces.

Willow was the first to speak, "Was there a cure?"

Giles shook his head, "I honestly don't know, ancient ones existed before time, before demons, before humanity."


	3. Hey Hoo the Gangs all Here

Returning from the hospital at nearly dawn, Spike only wanted a comfortable flat surface for the next millennium or so, "next time there's a chance to save the world, walk away" he said to himself as he mounted the steps. He was surprised to hear Willows voice coming from the lobby as he walked through the front doors.

Without acknowledging any of the people sitting around, Spike strode over to Giles and laid him out with a right hook. "If you know what's good for you mate, you'll be gone when I get up."

Ignoring Willow, Xander, Kendall, Faith and Andrew, he went toward the stairs, Fred's hand grabbing his from where she was hidden in an alcove stopped him. Reading the question in her eyes, Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Any time Pet, you should know by now you don't even have to ask."

Willows questions stopped as her mouth dropped open in shock at the warmth in Spike's voice, even with Dawn his voice had never been so, so comforting she thought. The Scoobies watched as Spike led the young blue woman up the stairs, at the sound of only one door closing they looked at each other in shock.

"Here, I brought this up for you," Fred held out a mug of blood. With a weary smile, Spike accepted the warm mug and emptied it. Fred grabbed his hand and pulled him to the attached bath, where she had started the shower while he was drinking.

"Get in and wash all the muck off, you'll feel much better" Fred ordered in her no nonsense tone that the fang gang had taken to calling her Mother Fred tone.

Spike wearily undressed, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, he stepped into the hot steamy water, letting it wash away the grime and stiffness from his body. Fred opened the bathroom door, her arms loaded with towels that she placed on the basin; she pulled a pair of electric blue boxers from the bottom of the pile and left them beside the towels.

Spike could feel the approaching dawn getting ever closer, he didn't want to fall asleep in the shower, so he got out and dried off. He raised an eyebrow at the boxers, but put them on before leaving the bathroom. Spike crawled into bed beside Fred, understanding her need to not be alone because he felt it too, he wrapped her in his arms and fell asleep to the sound of Fred's snoring.

Spike came partially awake several hours after sunset, rolling over he looked for a clock. "William? Don't leave me." Fred wrapped her arms around his chest and threw her leg over his thighs. "Shh Luv, I'll never leave you, I'm here for you always" Spike soothed her as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair; they fell back asleep wrapped around each other. Neither noticing the shadow that stood in doorway, the shadow that had just seen what had transpired in the room, the door closed softly without waking the occupants.


	4. Spike Strange?

Angel woke up with a start, looking around he realized he was in his own bed in his own home not in a rain drenched alley awaiting death with a fight.

"Good your awake," Dawns voice came from the doorway, "here I brought you breakfast. Willow figured you would be pretty hungry when you woke up." Dawn crossed the room and handed Angel a large mug filled with warm blood as he sat up to lean against the headboard.

Dawn set the carafe down on the bedside table, "I wanted to tell you Buffy's plane should be landing any time now, and there is a lady named Nina downstairs asking for you." Dawn turned to leave the room, at the door she stopped, biting her lip she asked softly "What happened to Spike?"

"What do you mean?"

"He died, and last night he walked in a hit Giles then went upstairs with that blue lady, he was acting all strange with her."

"Strange how?" Angel asked with a growl.

Dawn waved her hand, "Not bad strange, Spike was being ….gentle. Spike is never gentle, loud, overbearing, sarcastic yes. He was nice to me, but he was never gentle, and his voice changed. It wasn't as harsh, he kinda sounded like Giles, just different somehow."

"Spike is most definitely alive" was all Angel got out before Dawn was out the door.

With a shrug Angel decided to get dressed and go assure Nina that he was alright, he hoped that she wouldn't be too freaked out by the whole gang downstairs.

Nina came over to Angel as soon as he set foot in the lobby; he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before pulling her to his side. As they walked over to the sofa Angel asked if she had met everyone.

"Yes, your friends are wonderful Angel" she replied with a soft smile.

A loud thump from up above caused everyone to jump; only Andrew seemed to be unaffected. "It seems that our esteemed colleagues have been awakened by our young charge."

Xander threw a pillow at Andrew, which missed by a mile "Can't you ever talk like a normal guy?"

Andrew rose and went into the kitchen to retrieve the breakfast tray he had left in the warming oven, knowing the history of Illyria/Fred, Andrew was fairly sure that she would not be comfortable with the Scoobies.

Angel sat down and started to catch up with everyone what had been happening in LA since they last spoke.


	5. It's not Breakfast at Tiffanys

The door slamming open woke Spike, in time to field the warm female body that flew across the room. Spike found himself wrapped in a tight hug.

"Your alive, I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Hey, Nibblet, what are you doing here?" Spike asked Dawn who had him in a death grip and didn't seem to be inclined to let him go any time soon in the near future.

A moan sounded from the lump under the covers by Spikes right hip, Fred's head appeared out of the covers, mumbling something about it being to early to get up she buried her face into Spike's side.

"Oh my God" Dawn attempted to scramble off the bed, "I am so sorry"

Spike tightened his arms around Dawn; "It's alright Nibblet, its Winifred Burkle, otherwise known as Fred" with a grin at the still mumbling Fred Spike continued the introductions "Ex God King previously known as Illyria. Fred this is Dawn, otherwise known to one and all as Nibblet."

Mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "Shut Up or I will kill you" still threatening bodily harm Fred tried to burrow under Spike, causing him to jump and laugh, accidentally knocking Dawn to the floor.

"Fred Stop" Spike wiggled trying to get away as she continued, he realized that Fred was actually awake. "Kay Pet, it's war," Spike yelled as he pounced and started to tickle Fred.

Dawn watched in disbelief as her friend, the big bad vampire, started a tickle fight with the blue woman called Fred. Dawn was startled, when Buffy came into the room and yelled.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Buffy stopped dead at the sight of a very disheveled Spike rising from the opposite side of the bed where he and Fred had landed in a tangle of covers.

"Well, I really don't think it's any of your business, Slayer" Spike sneered, "but I'll tell you anyway, Fred and I were having a little fun, which you rudely interrupted."

Andrew walked into the room carrying a tray with breakfast for Fred and a carafe of warm blood for Spike on it. "Good evening all, I heard your wake up all the way down in the kitchen. Miss Burkle, I hope you like French toast and bacon." With a flourish that would have done a maitre d proud, Andrew set the tray down on the table and whipped off the silver cover.

Buffy ignored Andrew and stared at Spike, "I want to know why you hit Giles" she said through gritted teeth, "and I want to know now"

"None of your business Slayer, it's between the watcher and me" Spike retorted, he braced himself for a fight, but before one could start Andrew interceded.

"Spike is only partially correct, it is actually between the Watcher's Council and Miss Burkle." Andrew crossed the room, he placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder as he continued, "Believe me when I say it was well deserved Buffy, but this is none of your business."

Buffy looked at Andrew in astonishment, "But he hit Giles! That makes it my business."

Shaking his head Andrew looked suddenly much older than his 21 years, "No, this is something that was done to an innocent by a Watcher. This is none of your business Slayer now leave, before I have to physically remove you."

Spike watched in astonishment as Buffy simply glared at everyone standing in the room, before grabbing Dawn's arm and hauling her out behind her. Andrew turned at the door, "It is good to see you again Spike, and I would like to speak with Miss Burkle at her convenience." With that Andrew left closing the door behind him.


	6. Faith and Gunn

Faith knocked on the door of the hospital room; she entered at the low voiced "Come in"

Gunn examined the curvy brunette who walked into his room, he recognized her for what she was, a child of the streets, just as he was. Her eyes gave it away; they were haunted by darkness, a darkness that only comes with killing. He watched the way she checked out the room without conscious thought, seeing where every entrance was, where something could hide and spring out without any notice.

"Hi, Angel and the gang sent me over, names Faith" she introduced herself she walked over to the bed. Faith took in the young man lying there, good looking not too much older than her, but his eyes they seemed ancient. Those eyes had seen too much, they showed a soul that was weighted down just as hers was.

"How are they? Are they alright?"

"Everyone is fine, Angel got knocked on the head, and it didn't seem to knock any more sense into him. Spike is hanging around with a blue chick, seems she's now Fred. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Fred's back, how?" Gunn asked in shock, after watching Fred die a horrible painful death in the medical facility at Wolfram and Hart, he never dared to hope that she would ever come back. "Dammit, we believed those sons of bitches, why did we believe them?"

The door swooshed open, Faith spun and pulled a dagger out of somewhere in her clothing, she crouched in a fighting stance, as quickly as the dagger appeared it disappeared again as Faith recognized the incoming person was not a threat due to Gunn's happy reaction.

"Anne, what are you doin here Sis?" Gunn asked as he tried to sit up, with a wince he fell back on the bed.

"I'm bringing my good for nothing brother some gifts from the kids down at the center" Anne replied, before she reached over and hugged Gunn. Tears started to fall down her face; "I thought I lost you for good this time, big bro"

"Hey, you know me, nothing can keep me down for long. Doc says I'll be out of here in a couple of days." As Anne release Gunn, Faith started to edge out of the room.

"No please stay," Anne's quiet voice stopped her, "I have to get going back to the center, I left Shaundelle in charge, it might not be standing when I return" With another quick hug and a promise to return that evening Anne left the room.

Faith cleared her throat, she was not exactly fond of hospitals, but she did not want to hang around the folks back at the hotel, so last night when Angel mentioned Gunn was stuck in the hospital and that he wouldn't be able to check on him until after sunset she jumped at the chance to go check on him.

"What's wrong?" Gunn asked, he could see something was bothering Faith, "Sometimes it actually helps to talk things over."

Faith looked at him in surprise, most people would have taken her at face value and not realized that something was bothering her, it bothered her that she felt comfortable enough to spill.

Faith moved the chair around, stalling for time, she glanced at Gunn, but he was simply waiting patiently like some black Buddha for her to speak.

"What are you some kinda counselor, goin to get inside poor lil Faiths head and make everything OK"? Faith snapped

"Actually no, I kill vampires and demons for a living, though for the past year I was a damn good lawyer at Wolfram and Hart. Never expected to survive the apocalypse the senior partners called up, so I have no idea what I'm gonna do now" Gunn shrugged, "bein a lawyer, is pretty damn close to being a demon in my books. So what exactly is it you do?"

Faith laughed, and shook her head "Tell you the truth, I really don't have a clue. I'm supposed to be the Slayer trainer in Cleveland, but they really don't need me and being a ex slayer/convict there aren't a whole lotta jobs out there for me, ya' know?" Faith picked at the seams of her jeans, "B and Giles and the rest, they mean well, but they are too goody goody, and I just don't fit in." A far away look came over her face, "they always remember what I have done, I catch them sometimes watching me, like they're waiting for me to snap and try to kill one of em'."

Faith shook her head, "I really don't know why I'm telling you all this, it's not like we know each other, right."

Cocking his head to the side, Gunn grinned, "Actually I think we know each other better than you think." Gunn then told faith his life story, of how he started a gang back in his neighborhood to kill vampires, and how when he joined up with Angel, they thought him a traitor.

The two spoke until late in the day, as the nurses came by to clean up the supper dishes, Faith said that she had to get back to the Hyperion and tell Angel that Gunn was good and would be released in a couple of days.

On the way back to the hotel Faith thought about the offer that Gunn had made to her, it just might work she thought to herself.


	7. Fred Ain't All Sweetness and Light

After hearing Andrew out Fred wandered down to the work out room, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was down here."

"Tell me does he moan your name and go completely still when he comes?" The voice was cold as ice and cut across Fred's nerve endings like a knife. "How long do you think it will be before he rapes you?"

Too fast for the human eye to follow Illyria was across the room and was lifting Buffy into the air by her throat.

"You are an annoying me you petty insect, for your tone alone I should rip out your intestines and wear them as a garland." Illyria cocked her head toward the stairs. "I disturb you my Pet, do not worry the one you call Fred is still here within this shell." Shaking Buffy as a dog would a toy, Illyria then tossed her into a corner. Walking toward the stairs Illyria announced "I am bored, I will return when there is some one for me to kill."

Suddenly Fred was once again standing in front of Spike, "You OK Pet?" he asked as he ran a hand over her hair. When Fred's eyes rose to meet his Spike gasped, there was pure rage shining out of them. He realized in a moment that the rage was not directed at him but at Buffy who was slowly climbing to her feet.

Without turning her Fred spoke "I have heard much about you Miss Summers," Fred's Texas drawl was sweet and thick as syrup. "How you were Angel's great love, how he pined for you. How your friends missed you so much that they defied the Gods themselves to bring you back from the dead."

Fred turned to face Buffy who was watching her from across the room. "I also learned things that you never bothered to. I found out that Angelus hurt Spike dreadfully, broke his heart."

Buffy scoffed at the mention of Spike having a heart, Fred felt Spike stiffen at the mention of Angelus' betrayal, but Fred knew that she had to get everything out in the open for the wounds to heal.

"I know Spike lusted after you, he even loved you in a fashion. You Miss Summers used that against him, you used him to make yourself feel something, anything after your friends brought you back."

Tilting her head Fred raised her hand as Buffy started to retort, "Don't bother to deny that you used Spike and that you kept going back to him, even after you would push him away. It does not surprise me in the least that Spike finally snapped. Frankly Miss Summers I pity you, Spike may have lusted after you, even loved you. But he never liked who you are, just as you never truly liked who he is, in fact you never bothered to learn who he really is inside."

Sacathingly Fred continued on"You, all of you just saw him as a rampant killer, it didn't matter if Spike has a soul, or that he died to save the world, died to saving your life. You all still saw him the same way."

Buffy opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she wanted deny what Fred was saying, but some part of her knew that Fred spoke the truth.

Reaching back Fred grasped Spikes trembling hand in hers, taking a deep breath she continued, "I like Spike, but I am in love with William. I can only hope that one day my feelings will be returned, but even if they are not I know I will always have his friendship."

Fred turned and walked up the stairs leaving a stunned Buffy and Spike staring after her, "Oh, I haven't had the pleasurable favor of seeing him orgasm, so I don't know if he would moan my name." With that Fred continued up the stairs leaving the basement.

Spike stared at the doorway that Fred had just vacated, "What in the bloody hell did you say to her Slayer?" He wasn't exactly sure what had just transpired, he came down to Illyria throwing Buffy around like a rag doll, suddenly Fred was back and verbally tearing a strip off of Buffy's hide, declaring her love for him and how in the bloody hell did she know what he looked like when he got off. Shaking his head Spike tried to take it all in, Buffy's voice brought him back to the here and now.

"So you fight with the Blue Bitch and fuck the sweet Texas Slut," Buffy's voice was cold, "Still the same Spike."

"Fred was right Buffy, I let you use me. I did lust after you, even loved you, but I never really liked you." As he said it Spike realized that he had moved on, that the wound from Angelus' betrayal with Dru was beginning to heal, and that his future waited upstairs for him in all her blueness.

He stopped on the top of the stairs, "Oh by the way, when I make love with Fred, something tells me she'll have me screamin her name."

Faith let out a wolf whistle and clapped her hands "Go Winifred!" The whole gang including Nita had heard Spike's declaration; they all clapped and congratulated Fred as she tried to sink into the cushions of the sofa.

Buffy sat down on the work out mat, she wasn't sure where all the anger had come from, why she had started to spew out those horrible things to a woman whom she had never met before today.

No, she had to be truthful at least to herself, some part of her wanted, needed to have Angel and Spike love and yearn after her, even if she was in a relationship with somebody else. A sick kind of back up plan, 'if this relationship didn't work I can always go to Angel or Spike.' Buffy thought.

She realized part of her anger at Spike stemmed from the fact that deep inside she did know that he did not like her as a person, not in the same way he truly _liked_ Dawn or Willow. Sure he had always been flirting with her, and was more than willing to have sex with her, but Buffy admitted to herself, they never made love to each other. It had always been a fight with them.


	8. Good Bye Wes

Angel motioned Spike over to the desk away from the group sitting on the sofa, congratulating Fred. "Spike I going to go pick up Wesley," the pain shone out of Angels eyes as he thought of his friend, "I know of a mortuary that will take him no questions asked."

Spike laid a hand on Angels shoulder, "I'll go with you mate," at Angels look of surprise, "I ain't that cold Peaches, he might have been a complete poofter but he was alright. Do you know what, well what he wanted?"

Angel nodded, "Wesley wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered into the ocean," Angel grabbed his coat and started walking out of the hotel, Spike following, "He said that since he never really got to visit strange new lands like a normal guy, he'd do it in his own way, by riding the ocean currents after he was dead."

Angel grabbed the bars of the gate, his knuckles went white as he tried to control his grief, he struggled so hard that the bars were bent when he finally let go.

The ride to the mansion and then to the mortuary was accomplished in silence as both men remembered their friend, his dry sense of humor, his patience and his strength.

The night of Wesley's memorial was bright and clear, for a change you could see the stars in all their glory. Angel looked out at the large crowd that had gathered in the chapel to remember Wesley; there was that demon that looked like a large striped zucchini that would argue with Wes for hours over the merits of Charlotte Bronte. There was the fox, who always dedicated a song to Wesley when she sang karaoke at Caritas, in thanks for him helping her with her thesis. There were a whole group of folks from Wolfram and Hart who came to pay their respects; there was Steve from accounting, Nora from library services and some others that Angel didn't know.

Dawn had also contacted the local slayers and they had come to pay their respects to a watcher they had only heard about.

Since Wes did not prescribe to any religion they decided to just allow people to get up and speak, some speakers moved the mourners to tears, others to laughter, some outright bored the listeners.

Fred grabbed Angels and Spikes hands when Giles got up to speak, it had taken her almost two days of straight talking to convince the two that Giles had every right to be there for his protégée. They finally promised not to rip his head off (Spike) and to not send him to the hospital (Angel), Gunn had even tried to threaten Giles, even though he was confined to a wheelchair for the next month.

"I knew Wesley as a young watcher in England, he was one of the youngest to be accepted into the ranks." Giles paused to take a deep breath, "But that does not tell you of the man he came to be, a man who showed great strength and courage, a man who was graced by good friends. That is the man I will remember, goodbye Wesley."

Suddenly Fred stiffened, Spike shot her a look and realized that Illyria was back, she rose and walked slowly to the front of the room. "I do not understand what you are doing here, but I too wish to remember the one called Wesley. He was a good guide when I came awake in this time. May his soul forever ride where he wishes."

Angel breathed a sigh of relief, when Illyria closed her eyes and Fred reappeared, she nodded over at Spike who stood and grabbed an acoustic twelve string guitar from a corner.

Fred clasped her hands together and started to sing, her sweet alto voice rose across the crowd as she sang Children of the Heavenly King

_Children of the heav'nly King,  
As ye journey, sweetly sing;  
Sing your Saviour's worthy praise,  
Glorious in his works and ways._

Fred had only gotten finished the first verse when, one voice, and then two voices joined hers.Two young slayers stood and walked slowly up the side aisles and joined Fred. When they reached Fred both young girls reached over and clasped her hands.

_Ye are trav'ling home to God,  
In the way the fathers trod;  
They are happy, now and ye  
Soon their happiness shall see.  
_

_  
O, ye banished seed, be glad!  
Christ our advocate is made;  
Us to save, our flesh assumes,  
Brother to our souls he comes.  
_

_  
Shout, ye little flock, and blessed,  
You on Jesus' throne shall rest;  
There your seat is now prepared  
There your kingdom and reward.  
_

_  
Fear not, brethern, joyful stand  
On the borders of your land  
Christ, your Father's elder Son  
Bids you undismayed go on.  
_

_  
Lord! submissive make us go,  
Gladly leaving all below;  
Only thou our leader be,  
And we still will follow thee_

After the girls finished singing, Buffy watched from the rear of the chapel as Angel, Spike, Xander, Gunn, the young man that had been introduced as Conner went to the front and with Angel and Spike at the front, Conner and Xander at the rear with Gunn following they walked the casket out to the waiting hearse.

Dawn and Faith led the slayers up to the front of the chapel, with Fred leading them they followed behind Gunn singing Rock of Ages, Cleft for Me.

Three nights later, Angel and Fred released Wesley's ashes into the ocean, as Nina and Spike watched from the car.


	9. What Exactly Does an Admin Assistant Do?

Months had passed since the night in the alley, after they had scattered Wesleys' ashes, Willow and Kendall had returned to Central America, Andrew, Xander, Giles and Buffy had gone back to Europe.

There had been quite a fight when Dawn had had announced her decision to stay in LA and join Angel Investigations, there had been accusations from both of the Summers sisters, it was Faith's decision to stay as well that had tipped the balance. Faith promised Buffy that she would watch over Dawn, Angel and Gunn also made it very clear that the only exciting thing Dawn would be doing was going to the library for more research information.

Life as the Fang Gang knew it was pretty much back to normal, they had gone through hell and came out the other side, battered, bruised and grieving but they were back.

One day in late summer Harmony showed up, "Hello all, you could have at least let me know that you were alive"

Angel looked up from the notes he was making on the latest infestation of demon mites, "Harmony what are you doing here?"

"Angel investigations requires my services," she declared proudly.

"Huh" was the only response that Angel could think of, he so hoped Harmony wasn't offering to be his secretary again, "Are you offering to be my secretary, cause you know I really don't need one."

"Don't be silly, I am not going to be your secretary," Angels relief at Harmony's response was short lived as she continued with, "I am going to be the Administrative Assistant to Angel Investigations." Harmony promptly emptied her bag out onto the reception desk, Angel shuddered as he saw the scented pink note pads along with the pink sparkly feathered pens appear, her hand disappeared into her bag, 'Please don't let it be the trolls' Angel prayed.

He groaned as Harmony proudly set up the trolls on the desk, "There I'm all set, ohh the phone," Harmony squealed, "Hello Angel Investigations, nothing to weird or goopy for us to look after," covering the phone with one hand, she whispered, "I thought of that one all by myself." Uncovering the phone she continued ignoring Angels grimace of pain, "How may I direct your call?"

Angel left Harmony fielding phone calls and wondered how he was going to break the news of their new administrative assistant to the rest of the team. Everyone took the announcement in stride, though the team wasn't really sure what Harmony was assisting them with.


End file.
